Navidad y una leyenda dificil de olvidar
by Aredna-R
Summary: Un error hace que Ranma y Akane tengan una pelea, esta vez ninguno no hay esperanza de que intenten resolverlo, la familia formulará un plan, esperando la reconciliación al dar vida a una leyenda que viene impresa en la navidad.
1. Un error desafortunado

Aclaración: Todos y cada uno de los personajes son de Rumiko Takashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo es por diversión y para gusto de ustedes.

**Navidad y una leyenda difícil de olvidar**

Había sido un día estupendo, era al fin el último día de clases y estaban a pocos días de noche buena y navidad, Akane era feliz por ello, cada navidad era encantadora y la pasada había sido realmente significativa para ella, aún recordaba el abrazo compartido con su prometido y...

-Akane ¿irás a casa? –Pregunto sujetando su mochila, y con ello sacando a la chica sorpresivamente de sus pensamientos.

-Hoy…me toca ordenar el aula, adelántate –Se sonrojó ligeramente, lo cual quiso ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

-Bien –Observó por unos segundos como la chica iniciaba su labor, para después salir, había sido un día extrañamente normal, sin peleas de rivales, sin prometidas melosas, realmente raro, Ranma caminaba tranquilamente, como tenia tiempo no hacia, ya tenia bastante tiempo residiendo en ese lugar y realmente había echado raíces sentimentales ahí, tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él.

Akane había ordenado el aula, cada asiento, y borrado el pizarrón, limpiado el escritorio del profesor, en si, todo lo que le tocaba hacer, tomó su mochila dando un ultimo vistazo a su trabajo, y sonriente salió del aula, camino a casa.

-¡No puedo creerlo te he encontrado! –Gritaba emocionada una chica al momento de abalanzarse hacia un desconcertado Ranma.

-Pero…que...-Decía apenas el chico, pues la joven ya le tenia abrazado de una manera mas melosa que lo acostumbrado en Shampoo- podrías…-Su frase fue cortada por la presencia de unos inesperados labios en los suyos, acto que le dejo helado y literalmente de piedra.

-Ranma!!! –La voz de completo enojo se hizo escuchar por parte de la menor de los Tendo, lo que hizo que la chica quien compartía un momento romántico con el joven se separara al instante.

-¿Ranma? –Repitió la joven extraña algo confundida- ¿Que acaso tú no eres Dimitri? –Arqueo una ceja, manteniendo una conversación con el pálido chico ignorando a la joven que estaba a punto de pasar a un rojo sangre.

El aludido solo atinó a dar una negativa.

-Rayos, cada vez dan peor la información en esta compañía –Sacó su espejo compacto y retocó sus labios con un rojo carmín, ante la mirada horrorizada de Ranma y la chispeante y furiosa aura de Akane-

-Akane ¡yo no tengo nada que ver! –Colocó sus manos hacia el frente manteniendo sus facciones en completo terror-

-Eres un…-La chica apuño sus manos, caminó lentamente hacia el joven y a poco de llegar a él, le miró con un sentimiento que hizo helar la sangre del joven, después de eso el sonido de una bofetada se hizo presente.

La voluptuosa joven extraña, llevó su diestra hacia su boca con asombro-OH mi dios –Sonrío nerviosamente- …eh… ha sido un placer, disculpen el error, buscare mi verdadero trabajo- Todo esto lo dijo de manera rápida y alejándose velozmente de la escena.

-¡¡Ranma te odio!! –Gritó la chica antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su hogar,

-¡Rayos si yo no tuve la culpa! –Se reprendía el chico mientras sobaba el área afectada- Esta vez no voy a ser yo quien pida disculpas- Sentenció mientras mantenía su vista fija en la silueta que ya había desaparecido en una esquina.

----------------------------------------------------

Notas:

Espero me sigan y después del primero se sigan hasta el ultimo, he ideado esta historia en escasos días, queriendo desde un principio darles mi presente navideño.

Ojala les guste y les quede un buen sabor de boca con ella, así que gracias a quien se haya tomado la molestia de llegar hasta aquí y les mando mis saludos a todos!


	2. El plan

-------------------------------------------

-¡¡Ya he llegado!! –Gritó adentrándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia la planta alta, a su habitación-

-Akane podrías...-ni siquiera alcanzó a decir algo la mayor de las Tendo, ya que su hermanita ya había desaparecido por las escaleras, y apunto estaba de encaminarse de nuevo a la cocina cuando vio entrar a Ranma, sonrío- Ranma en unos momentos estará la cena

-Hoy no bajaré a cenar Kasumi, gracias – Y con esto, al igual que su prometida se encamino escaleras arriba.

-Ya lo arreglarán –fue lo único que Kasumi pronunció para si misma, volviendo a la cocina.

Los días pasaron, y ni Akane, ni Ranma se dirigían la palabra, en la comida, seguían tomando su mismo lugar, pero sin siquiera estar concientes de la presencia del otro, al menos eso aparentaban, no hubo más peleas, lo que hubiera sido preferible para la familia, cuyos padres ya empezaban a preocuparse y lo ocurrido un día antes de noche buena fue lo que les hizo tomar medidas drásticas.

…………_..FlashBack……………._

_-Tendo creo que ya va siendo hora de que nuestros hijos se unan dando seguimiento a nuestra escuela todo vale de artes marciales._

_-Estoy completamente de acuerdo Saotome –sonreía el otro-_

_Y fue con ese tipo de comentarios, que por primera vez después de varios días, la joven Tendo se dignaba a pronunciar palabra enfrente de su prometido._

_-Yo no estoy dispuesta a casarme con él, de hecho seria mejor romper el compromiso –todo esto lo dijo de una manera fría y tajante-_

_Ambos viejos rápidamente voltearon a ver a Ranma en esperada de alguna reacción y esperaban de todo, tal vez gritos preferiblemente, y no lo que sucedió-_

_-Creo que sería lo mejor._

_Akane no se inmuto y a la par de Ranma se puso de pie, ambos tomando direcciones contrarias, ante la vista aterrorizada de ambos padres._

……………_.EndFlashback………….._

------------------------

Familia, he convocado esta reunió familiar, por que debemos hacer algo por el bien de las escuelas – Sentenció Soun, ante la mirada indiferente de Nabiki, la concentrada atención de Kasumi, y el constante movimiento de cabeza en concordancia del señor Saotome.

-Y que propones hacer papá –Dijo Nabiki sin preocupación mordiendo una galleta.

-Esperaba que nos dieras una idea –Le miró suplicante antes de iniciar a llorar- ¡¡Ten piedad de tu viejo padre!!

-Vale –Sonrío cínicamente- ya me lo imaginaba, en todo caso nada es gratis –Elevó ligeramente sus hombros.

-¡¡Nabiki!! –La reprendió Kasumi.

-¿¡¡Cuanto!!? –Fue la rápida respuesta de Soun al apagar su llanto.

-3000 yens –Sonrío de lado como cada que estaba a punto de cerrar un negocio.

-No puedo creer mi propia hija estafándome –Volvió a romper en llanto.

-De acuerdo, 2 500 yens –Dio otra mordida a su galleta ante la mirada de suplica de ambos hombres.

-Nabiki lo hará gratis como regalo de navidad –Sonrío apaciblemente Kasumi interviniendo en aquella subasta de precios.

-Pero yo no…-Inició su negativa siendo interrumpida por su hermana mayor.

-Lo harás –Le miró directamente y con autoridad

-Bien –Suspiró resignada- esto es lo que haremos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

Aparte de la parejita, siempre me ha gustado el personaje de Nabiki, y por ello le he dado cierta importancia en esta historia, pero por mas calculadora que sea, tiene su lado humano y mi fin es hacerlo notar, no en su plenitud dadas las características de su personalidad, pero si un poquito.

Gracias por leer y pues le pido de favor sigan con el siguiente )


	3. Manos a la obra

-----------------------------------------------

-Mmm me pondré este –Sonrió ligeramente, al fin era día de noche buena, y a pesar de haber pasado unos días tristes y melancólicos, no se deprimiría en esos dos únicos días, a los cuales ella guardaba un especial aprecio –Si, este será –Sentenció probándose el vestido por sobre su ropa y observando su reflejo de manera satisfecha.

El sonido de unos toques en su puerta la sacó de su actividad – ¿Quien? –Preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta.

-Yo, Kasumi, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro –observó como su sonriente hermana se adentraba en el cuarto-

-¡Que lindo vestido!, ¿Es lo que usarás?

-Sí, -Dijo entusiasmada-

-Que bien que estés feliz – Le miró dulcemente-

-Recuerda es una promesa Kasumi –Sonrío ligeramente-

-Lo sé, mamá debe estarlo también…–sonrió – solo quería avisarte que los invitados ya están llegando.

-Solo me cambió e iré –Mantuvo su sonrisa hasta la salida de su hermana, y tal como lo dijo en unos minutos ya estaba completamente lista, por ser ocasión especial había optado por usar un poco de maquillaje, un perfume que hacia poco había adquirido y fue dentro de poco que ya se encontraba incorporada en al fiesta que cada año hacía la familia Tendo.

-----------------------------------

El toque tras la puerta se hizo escuchar.

-¿Estás decente? –Se escuchó la voz burlona de Nabiki tras la puerta corrediza-

-Si –Fue la queda respuesta del chico, y sin mirar siquiera escucho como la mediana de las Tendo se adentraba en la habitación-

-Wau Ranma cualquiera diría que hoy vas a tener una reunión con alguien muy especial –Sonrío cínicamente-

-No estoy para bromas, ¿que se te ofrecía? –Hablaba mientras abotonaba los últimos botones dorados de su camisa blanca.

-La celebración ya inició, Akane ya ha bajado –Esperó alguna reacción pero nada, pensó para si misma "esto será más complicado de lo que esperaba" – Y esta siendo asediada por varios chicos –¡Bingo! Su joven cuñado se había tensado, tal vez no sería tan difícil.

-No…no es de mi incumbencia, que haga lo que quiera –Tomó su bufanda.

-Oh si, también han llegado tus prometidas y preguntan por ti

Este comentario hizo que el chico observara a su interlocutora – Y esperaba que fuera una feliz navidad –Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo puede ser, 3000 yens y de mi cuenta corre que no tengas que lidiar con ellas –Sonrío fríamente.

-Hecho –dijo rápidamente, esa sería una buena inversión, por tan solo tener una noche de paz, sacó el dinero y se lo dio.

Nabiki sin contar siquiera lo introdujo en su bolsillo – Escucha atento, antes de que bajes las entretendré, y llegará un momento en la fiesta en que debas esconderte por tan solo poco tiempo en lo que las despisto, entonces yo te haré una seña y tu irás directamente al Ático–arqueó una de sus finas cejas- ¿Entendido?

-Perfectamente – Le miró- Pero ¿por que al ático? –Preguntó con relevante duda pasando por su mente un fugaz pero agradable recuerdo de la navidad pasada.

-Por que esa habitación es nulamente visitada, te buscaran en tu cuarto, sala y demás habitaciones, pero en ese lugar jamás –Contestó con seguridad y suspicazmente.

-Bien, tiene mucha lógica- Respondió girándose para tomar algo de un cajón.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veré en la fiesta, estate atento –Guiñó uno de sus ojos para después de esto salir de la habitación rumbo a la fiesta, siendo en instantes interceptada por Kasumi.

-¿Lo has hecho?

-Claro, cuando me ha fallado un plan –sonrío calculadoramente-

-¿No has hecho ningún negocio cierto? –Kasumi le miró acusadoramente-

-Dije que no sacaría provecho en este plan –Le miró lo mas sincera que pudo-

-Bien –nuevamente la sonrisa dulce volvió a las facciones de Kasumi- Iré a traer más bocadillos.

-Claro – Vio desaparecer a su hermana dentro de la cocina, y justo suspiró – no de este plan, pero lo que hice fue otro negocio –Río para si misma, mientras caminaba hacia la fiesta que acontecía en el Dojo.

------------------------------

Akane y ¿que te ha regalado Ranma? –Preguntó Yuca.

Debió ser algo muy romántico –Dijo otra chica.

-No me regaló nada –Dijo sin emoción alguna, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Oh…-Fue la respuesta incomoda de las dos chicas y antes de continuar con la conversación, fueron interrumpidas por Kasumi.

-Akane, necesito un favor, podrías ir al ático a traer una caja que contiene unas cosas que ocupo –Le miró suplicante.

-Claro –Sonrío, algo extrañada por la petición de su hermana, rara vez se visitaba aquel lugar.

-Yo te acompaño –Se apresuró a decir Yuca ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kasumi.

-¡No! –Hubiese sido un grito, si la música no estuviera tan fuerte- Es que...chicas me da un poco de pena por ser las invitadas, pero quería saber si podrían ayudarme con una parte de los bocadillos que están en la cocina.

-Claro –Dijeron tanto Yuca como la otra chica-

-Bien, -Sonrío descansando para sus adentros la mayor de las Tendo, mientras observaba como Akane se habría paso entre la gente, camino a la casa y por ende al ático.

-------------------------------------------

La fiesta estaba en su punto, Ranma por fortuna no había tenido que lidiar con ninguna prometida, Nabiki había cumplido como siempre, y fue en ese momento que sintió un ligero codazo.

-Las chicas vienen para acá es hora de tu breve desaparición –habló Nabiki en una forma que solo él escuchara-

-Bien –no dijo más, se encaminó al ático, procurando pasar desapercibido.

En ese momento Nabiki hizo explotar un tuvo de serpentina y confeti, lo cual fue bien recibido y festejado por los invitados, y al mismo tiempo alertó a los integrantes involucrados en aquel plan, y sin llamar la atención cada uno por su parte desapareció.

----------------------------------


	4. Encuentro inesperado

-----------------------------------

Esta debe ser la caja –Hablo para si misma mientras se arrodillaba observando el contenido de unas revistas y utensilios navideños, y justo antes de levantarse la voz que escuchó a continuación la dejó helada.

-Pero que diablos –Maldijo para si mismo el chico al ver a su prometida en el centro de aquella pequeña habitación y poco pudo reaccionar cuando escucho la puerta del sitio cerrarse completamente, sin dar oportunidad a salir.

Akane rápidamente se puso de pie olvidando la caja, camino hacia la puerta pasando de lado a su prometido –¡¡Abran!!- Grito, tomando y jalando de la perilla, pero en vano, el ruido de una llave al poner seguro se escuchó, tocó en varias ocasiones, y no dejó de insistir hasta que la voz del chico presente se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

-No abrirán –Tranquilamente se sentó en una de las tantas cajas del lugar.

Akane dirigió su parda mirada hacia él –¿Y estas tan tranquilo? –Le reprochó.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero no hay ventanas aquí, así que la única salida esta bloqueada, es mejor serenarse y esperar a que la persona que hizo la broma, se canse de reír y venga a abrirnos –Elevó sus hombros no dando importancia a lo que sucedía.

La chica de cabellos azules simplemente resopló maldiciendo su suerte, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la puerta, a una distancia que la alejaba de su prometido.

---------------------------------------

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación al final de las escaleras el grupo Tendo-Saotome se encontraba en una nueva reunión.

-Listo familia –Sonrío triunfante Nabiki –mi trabajo esta hecho.

-Solo falta que resulte y tengan tiempo de aclarar todo y llevarse mejor –Menciono con preocupación Kasumi.

Soun asintió y después de intercambiar miradas con Genma, ambos procedieron a iniciar rumbo por las escaleras que dirigían al ático.

-Pero ¿a donde creen que van? –Dijo esto de manera molesta la dulce Kasumi, haciendo que ambos hombres se pararan en seco.

-Nosotros…yo…solo…-Balbuceaba Soun al ver a su dulce hija en tal estado- queríamos comprobar que todo marchara bien –Dijo finalmente sonriendo orgulloso por su aceptable idea, mientras Saotome asentía con avidez.

-De ninguna manera –Movió la cabeza de manera negativa- será mejor dejarles completamente solos, sin interrupciones, ni presiones, así se desinhibirán mejor –Sonrío tratando de que su padre retomara nuevamente esa sonrisa ya perdida por su gesto de tristeza – padre ya sabremos después al ver sus actitudes si esto funciona o no, ahora tenemos invitados que atender –Amplió su sonrisa al ver pasar a su padre y amigo totalmente cabizbajos rumbo al lugar del evento.

Nabiki quien había estado ausente, pensaba de que manera sería mejor colocar una mini cámara que grabase todo lo sucedido, "_y si tal vez la coloco por dentro de la cerradura o ….en, oh si ese lugar es el indicado"_, sonrío orgullosa.

-Vienes Nabiki –Le habló su hermana, quien no había mencionado palabra.

-Oh si...-contestó rápidamente, al ser interrumpida en el plan que empezaba a tramar- pero yo..emm…te alcanzo –Sonrío con seguridad- necesito tomar algo de mi cuarto.

-Ni lo pienses Nabiki, he dicho que no habrá ninguna clase de negocio y eso implica el no involucrar lo relacionado a espionaje –Le reprendió duramente.

-Pero..-Abrió la boca con asombro- como…

-Te conozco –Sonrío tomándola de una mano- ahora vamos, necesito ayuda con los bocadillos –Ambas chicas desaparecieron en el pasillo.

-------------------------

El silencio verbal era nulo, lo único en escucharse era la potente música que despedía el lugar del evento.

-Esto debe ser un truco de papá –nuevamente se puso de pie y empezó a mover la perilla sin lograr lo anhelado, todo esto ante la mirada de Ranma –deben estar ahí…-Se inclinó observando por el orificio de la perilla, pudo ver las escaleras y absolutamente nadie espiando –no hay nadie…-Se resigno y tomo la posición anterior, solo que esta vez mantuvo su vista en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?-De improvisto le llegó aquella pregunta articulada por su prometido, lo cual al instante le hizo observarle.

-Por que, ¿que? –Dijo no terminando de comprenderlo.


	5. Increible pero cierto

--------------------------------

-¿Por que desconfías? –Le miró seriamente, tratando de mostrar su persistente duda e impotencia ante la necesidad de saber la respuesta.

-¿De ti? –Arqueo una de sus finas cejas.

-No de Santa Claus –Dijo molesto el chico- claro que de mí

-Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo –Contesto en el mismo tono del joven- te vi Ranma

-Pero yo no tuve la culpa –Repitió cada palabra con coraje- te lo dije y tu simplemente no me creíste.

-Nunca la tienes –Susurró cansada, se había prometido que ese día seria feliz, y su joven prometido no le estaba poniendo fácil el cumplir esa promesa- no quiero discutir…

-Solo quiero que respondas a mi pregunta…-Bajo el tono-

-Desconfío de ti por que me das razones para hacerlo…-Dudo de si seguir con lo siguiente, por breves segundos observó aquellos ojos azules que pedían a gritos esa respuesta, y fue por ello que continuo- siempre me antepones ante tus demás prometidas…hablas de ellas como si fuesen la viva imagen de alguna diosa –Hablo tranquilamente ante el asombro de Ranma- predicas y presumes que estarías mejor con ellas, que serian lo mejor para ti, me insultas, me minimizas ante ellas, -Cada palabra era como una daga que lastimaba a Ranma- y te seré sincera –Después de una discusión entre su orgullo y sus sentimientos se decidió- trato de que no me importe…pero la realidad es que si me importa…-Abrazó sus rodillas y simplemente dejo de mirarle.

-Akane…-Susurró el chico- Quiero que me dejes explicarte…la chica de días pasados…ella

-No…-Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha observando atentamente a la nada- no tiene caso…

-¡Lo vez! –Nuevamente el enojó envolvió al pelinegro- nunca tiene caso, y el problema aquí es que si lo tiene y no quieres darte cuenta –Se puso de pie caminando de un lado a otro- quiero que confíes en mi Akane, ya no se como decírtelo –Se detuvo, y la observó fijamente, al grado que la chica sintió como si la traspasase con su azulada mirada.

-Es que no me vale que me lo digas –Levanto su mirada de manera desafiante- quiero que lo cumplas, que me des razones para yo confiar en ti con hechos –Elevó su tono en son molesto- pero haces todo contrario –Le mantuvo la mirada con dejes de orgullo.

-Bien pues te las daré, y para eso necesito que me escuches –Se acercó a ella y colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella le dijo- te explicaré y no me digas no –Termino previendo la ya negativa respuesta de ella.

……………_..Flashback ……………………_

_Hacía rato que Akane había salido corriendo y tras haber dicho maldiciones y prometido no ser quien nuevamente pidiera perdón, inició su camino, encontrándose a la chica que le hubiese causado el problema, unas calles mas arriba. _

_-Oh tu, el de camisa Roja…emm-Se la pensó unos segundos la joven- ah si, Ranma _

_El chico ensimismado en sus pensamientos, solo atendió al oír su nombre y al ver a la joven su enojo volvió – ¡y ahora que! –Respondió de mala gana. _

_-Solo quería disculparme –Dijo apenada- me he equivocado, la agencia últimamente no me ha dado los datos tan exactos del trabajo a realizar…y yo…_

_-¿Trabajo? –El enojo había disminuido, interesado por la historia de la chica._

_-Si –sonrío tímidamente- Soy actriz, -Le extendió su tarjeta la cual fue tomada por Ranma- mi trabajo consiste en separar parejas –Dijo no muy orgullosa- y el chico con el que debía actuar un romance, según la compañía pasaría a la hora que tu lo hiciste con una camisa roja, no me dieron más detalle, entonces me supuse que eras tu, vi a la chica que se dirigía a ti con una sonrisa y supuse que era tu novia y fue cuando empecé mi trabajo…hace unos minutos hable para dar por enterado el error cometido y me han dicho que tiene el pelo castaño y un lunar en el cuello y una calle antes, no esta–Suspiró con cansancio. _

_Ranma arqueo una ceja- entonces ¿todo es fingido?_

_-Absolutamente todo –Asintió- estoy tan apenada contigo, he provocado un problema entre tu novia y tu y…_

_Antes de que terminara el orgullo de Ranma hablo por él –No es mi novia –Dijo malhumorado._

_-Pues parecía alguien muy allegado a ti-Se atrevió a opinar la voluptuosa chica._

_-Tenemos un compromiso arreglado –dijo sin importancia._

_-Ya veo…entonces no hay sentimientos –se aventuró a indagar más._

_-….-El silencio fue la respuesta de Ranma-_

_-Entiendo –Sonrió ampliamente- en la tarjeta que te di, viene mi numero, si la chica se resiste a creerte, pueden llamar a la agencia y preguntar sobre el servicio, con eso quedará convencida –Le guiñó un ojo –ahora debo irme a buscar al tipo que me asignaron –agito su mano en despedida, alejándose del lugar-_

_-Adiós..-dijo Ranma mirando como se alejaba, para luego ver la tarjeta con desconcierto-_

…………_End Flashback……………_


	6. Mas allá de una reconciliación

--------------------------------------

Akane había escuchado atenta y silenciosa cada parte de la historia hasta su final.

-Y eso fue lo que paso –Finalizó Ranma.

-Y esperas que me trague eso –Bufó molesta, desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos que la perturbaban tanto.

-Rayos Akane –Hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y de uno de ellos sacó una pequeña tarjetita, la cual extendió a su prometida –es verdad cada palabra, esta es la tarjeta.

La curiosidad pudo más que su molestia, dirigió su mirada hacia la tan nombrada tarjeta, y lentamente acercó su mano tomándola, leyó lo que decía, sin creerlo, esto debía ser una broma.

_**Relaciones interrumpidas S.A. de C. V.**_

_La seguridad es un arma de doble filo, si la usa no siempre se queda bien, en temas románticos es mejor opción buscar nuestra intervención, le ahorramos las explicaciones y con nuestros servicios le aseguramos que usted siempre será la víctima, quedando así sin cargo de conciencia al romper un corazón._

_**Suana Yumiko R. K. **_

_Actriz de primer Rango_

_Tel.- 4453876589_

_Cel.-0339908653241 A sus órdenes las 24 hrs._

_-¿_Ahora me crees? –La miró con verdadera ansiedad.

-Supongo que si –Dijo sin mirarle, no sabia como pedir una disculpa, es verdad que ella desconfiaba pero todo siempre era tan obvio y le ocurrían cosas tan comprometedoras que era difícil todo eso para ella, mordió su labio inferior, sin estar del todo convencida a realizar lo siguiente-…Ranma yo…-No sabia como continuar, el siempre se lo ponía fácil, pero ahora era ella quien tenia que decirlo, y tragarse su orgullo estaba siendo demasiado difícil.

-Dime –Le miró expectante.

-Perdón…-Susurró para después de ello suspirar cansada.

-Lo estás –Sonrío el chico, poniéndose de pie- Ahora quiero que me prometas que en adelante confiaras mas en mí.

Akane elevó su mirada observándole – Con una condición –Sonrío ligeramente.

-¿Cual?

-Que dejes de minimizarme, dejes de insultarme, y me sigas dando razones para aumentar mi confianza en ti –Termino por sonreír completamente, causando un efecto perturbador en el chico- ¿Que dices?

-Yo…-Se aclaro la garganta turbada al igual que su mente por la bella imagen de su prometida- de acuerdo –Terminó por decir.

-Bien –Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de los dos, la música de fiesta había cambiado para tocar melodías mas calmadas, debía ser tarde pensó Akane, el festejo estaría a punto de terminar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Ranma a poca distancia de su barbilla – ¿Quieres bailar? –Dijo caballerosamente ante el asombro de la chica.

Lo dudó unos momentos, pero de manera decidida tomo su mano, y se puso de pie quedando a la par de él, sintió como rodeaba su estrecha cintura y se aventuró a rodear el cuello masculino con sus finos brazos, iniciaron un movimiento suave, lento, dejándose llevar por la tranquila melodía, no decían nada, ambos por demás sonrojados y compartiendo el mismo ritmo de latir en su corazón.

-Te vez hermosa en ese vestido –Se aventuró a susurrar Ranma al oído de una atónita Akane, quien solo atinó a decir un débil _"gracias"_ –Lamento cada insulto –Hablaba sin dejar de guiar a su pareja influido por aquella melodía- a veces suelo ser algo impulsivo –Siguió hablando a su oído, lo que causaba en la chica escalofríos nada desagradables- solo…quiero decir que lo siento.

-Yo…-Aspiró el embriagante ahora de su prometido- también lo siento –Dijo finalmente- se que no soy muy amable contigo…sabes que también soy impulsiva…-Sonrió ligeramente- vaya par que formamos –Lo dijo en forma burlona.

-Cierto…pero –Se acercó nuevamente a su oído- no hubiese podido escoger a otro mejor par para mi, que tu –Esto hizo estremecer a la chica y sin pensarlo, se separó ligeramente de él para mirarle a los ojos.

-Ranma tu…quieres decir que…

-Yo quiero decir que…bueno yo...-Al ver aquellos ojos tan expresivos y dulces, un aire de timidez lo abordó- quiero darte mi presente –Dijo recordando el detalle.

-ah…-Soltó Akane visiblemente desilusionada-

Ranma no hizo caso, hurgó nuevamente en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña cajita, la cual Akane vio algo desconcertada y ansiosa por lo que pudiese ser, el chico la abrió lentamente, dejando ver en su interior, dos cadenas.

-Son bellísimas…-Dijo emocionada.

-Igual que la dueña –Dijo sin pena ante el sonrojo de la aludida, tomó una de ellas, y dejo la caja en un mueble a su lado- me permites –La joven simplemente asintió, él se puso tras de ella, colocando la cadena, en la cual colgaba un dije con la mitad de un corazón y sin previo aviso, Ranma susurro al oído de la chica –Te quiero Akane…

Lo que sintió Akane realmente no tenía forma de explicarse, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, como reflejo atinó a tocar con al yema de sus dedos la mitad del corazón que ahora adornaba su pecho –Ranma…-Volteo lentamente para quedar frente a él, mirándole fijamente- yo…-No sabía como decirlo, era tan difícil, optó por decirlo de otra manera, se elevó en puntillas y lentamente acorto el espacio que la separaban de los labios de su prometido.

Ranma se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardó en asirse aun más de la cintura de ella, e inclinando su cabeza correspondió a aquel tan ansiado beso, primero de manera tímida, ambos sintieron la tesura de los labios del otro, la calidez de sus alientos mezclados y poco a poco se aventuraron a probar más del otro, Akane fue quien dio pie para profundizar aquel beso, mientras Ranma por su parte, posó ambas manos en el rostro de su prometida, correspondiendo sin tregua aquella primera caricia.

-------------------------------------------

-Nabiki no crees que ya deberíamos abrirles la puerta –Pregunto la mayor de las Tendo

-Déjales unos minutos más –Sonrío divertida al ver a Kuno cantar y bailar en el juego de Kareoke- diviértete Kasumi, esos dos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar –Después de esto se unió a la fiesta, dejando a una no muy convencida Kasumi quien observo a su padre y tío tan embriagados tanto de alcohol como de la fiesta, y optó por seguir ofreciendo los bocadillos a sus tan animados amigos.

---------------------------------------------


	7. Hagamos nuestra fugaz venganza

La necesidad de aire les hizo romper el beso, mas sin embargo continuaron tan juntos como hacia rato, ambos se miraron con un sonrojo surcando sus mejillas y con la respiración agitada –Te quiero –Pronunció con libertad Akane, al momento de sonreír.

Ranma sonrío galantemente –No tanto como yo –Se sentía por fin liberado, sin represiones, sin muros que lo detuvieran de expresar todo lo que sentía hacia aquella joven, que gracias al destino había sido dada a él como su prometida.

-¿Y la otra cadena…? –Pregunto Akane sacando de la ensoñación a su prometido-

-Es para mi –Dijo tomando de la caja la cadena gemela de la otra.

-Oh...entonces permíteme –Tomó de las manos de su prometido aquella joya, y ágilmente la colocó en su cuello – entonces, esto significa que ambos unidos ¿somos un corazón? – Le miró con felicidad impregnada en sus ojos.

-Si –Sonrío- mira el reverso de tu dije- Le pidió, acción que la chica hizo de inmediato, encontrando el nombre gravado de su prometido en el.

-Ranma esto es tan lindo…

-Y en mi corazón traeré siempre tu nombre...-Dijo mostrando el nombre gravado de ella en el dije de la cadena de él – ¿Te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado –Y con libertad se acercó a él para darle un corto beso, felizmente recibido por Ranma.

-¿Y ahora dime como es que llegaste a este lugar? – Podría jurar que alguien o algunos habían planeado todo aquello del encierro.

-Kasumi me envió por una caja que necesitaba y ¿tu?

-Era un plan de Nabiki el que desapareciera unos minutos para despistar a las chicas y me dejaran en paz …espera un segundo..-Dijo mirando a la chica como si hubiese armado el rompecabezas.

-¿Kasumi y Nabiki? –Pronunció la chica como si leyera la mente de él-…lo creería de nuestros padres...

-No hay duda de que ellos tuvieron que ver en esto –sonrío de lado- y agradezco que lo hayan hecho –Se acercó a la chica ahora siendo él quien le robara un beso más.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, entonces yo también lo agradezco –sonrío esperando ansiosa un nuevo beso por parte de su prometido y apunto estaban cuando el sonido de la cerradura abriendo les hizo separarse.

-Les diremos –Dijo rápidamente Akane.

-Juguemos un poco con ellos –Guiñó un ojo el chico.

-De acuerdo –Sonrío en complicidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

Lo sé es cortito, pero tenia que ser así, igual el siguiente esta enseguidita, así que no se molesten.

Por ultimo críticas, constructivas serán bien aceptadas, porfisss dejen algun review o.ò…

Saludos!


	8. Actuación, Risas y Descubrimientos

La puerta de aquel viejo ático, después de horas de tenerles cautivos, se abrió, dejando ver a una Nabiki con faz preocupada.

-Rayos chicos les hemos estado buscando por todas partes –mintió- Ranma solo era un rato el que estuvieses aquí –arqueo su ceja- y Akane que haces tu aquí –sonrío insinuadoramente.

-Mi pequeñita, pensé que te habías perdido –salio a escena Soun.

Akane simplemente se alejo de Ranma con cara de enfado –Pues Kasumi me envió por algo que necesitaba, y resulta que me encuentro con este pervertido –Voltea a ver al chico.

-Yo no soy un pervertido, y aunque lo fuera jamás lo sería con una chica tan poco femenina como tú, violenta y una cocinera mortal –Le grito en el mismo tono de la chica.

-Hijo no debes de hablarle así a tu prometida –Se atrevió a hablar el Sr. Saotome

-Cállate papá –Se siguió de largo pasando a un Soun y Saotome completamente desilusionado.

-Hijita…-Dijo Soun.

-No estoy de humor papá – Y al igual que el chico salio de aquel cuarto dejando a padre y amigo con caras bastante largas.

-Nabiki dijiste que funcionaría –Replicó Soun.

-Yo no di garantía escrita –Elevó los hombros despreocupada la mediana de las Tendo, mientras tomaba rumbo a la planta baja

Todos volvieron a la fiesta ya apunto de llegar a su final, Tendo y Saotome siguieron tomando llorando por su plan fracasado, las horas transcurrieron y los invitados uno a uno se fueron yendo hasta no quedar nadie, Nabiki contaba las ganancias de esa noche, había logrado varios negocios con el bobo de Kuno, mientras Ranma ayudaba a Kasumi a levantar aquel desastre.

-Hay una lluvia de estrellas –Entro gritando alegremente Akane.

Kasumi sonrío dulcemente y seguida de Nabiki, Soun y el Sr. Saotome, salieron rumbo al balcón de la casa para ver el espectáculo, dejando sin querer solos a Ranma y Akane.

-Vienes –Dijo Akane.

-Si –Sonrío caminando hacia ella.

-Ranma…yo quería darte esto –Le extendió una caja ante el asombro del chico- no es tan lindo como el regalo que me has hecho pero…solo tómalo –Le entregó la caja, la cual el joven abrió con rapidez, sacando de ella un elegante suéter blanco.

-Gracias Akane –Sonrío el chico, colocándose la prenda al instante ante la sonrisa de felicidad de su prometida- ahora si, vamos –Dijo tomando la mano de ella y saliendo del Dojo para reunirse con la familia en el balcón de la casa.

Cada miembro de la familia observó aquel fenómeno natural tan bello, con ojos ilusionados, a pesar del fracaso los dos viejos de aquel hogar guardaban la esperanza de lograr la unión algún día y como era navidad ese fue su ansiado deseo.

Kasumi observó a la pareja, que ahora aprovechando el despiste de todos se encontraban discretamente abrazados, sonrío para si misma y revolviendo entre sus recuerdos, esa noche recordó un momento con su madre.

…………………_Flash Back…………._

_-Mamá que significa Navidad –Pregunto una dulce niña de no mas de 7 años._

_-Navidad hijas mías –Hablo para sus tres pequeñas, quienes le miraban atentas- significa amor, paz y unión- Sonrío la joven mujer- y hay una leyenda sobre ello._

_-Y de que va mamá –pregunto interesada Nabiki._

_-Se dice que cuando una pareja se declara amor en navidad, su amor durará para toda la vida –Sonrío ante la cara de ensoñación de la pequeña Kasumi, un gesto de indiferencia de Nabiki, y una sonrisa infantil de Akane –y a ustedes mis niñas, el amor que les depare el destino les durara para toda la vida –Sonrió dulcemente._

………………_.Fin del Fash Back……………._

"_Que razón tenía mamá_", sonrío, guiando su atención nuevamente hacia la lluvia de estrellas que deleitaba las pupilas y los corazones de todos.

Akane y Ranma esa noche habían dado un paso de gigante en su relación y sin saberlo, habían sido involucrados en una leyenda que llevaría ese amor tan puro en sus corazones a más allá de los límites existentes.


	9. Epilogo

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, parte de la familia se encontraba abriendo los regalos destinados a cada uno de ellos, excepción de Soun y Genma quienes aún no despertaban producto lo tomado la noche anterior.

-Esta navidad ha sido linda –Hablo con felicidad Kasumi- iré a preparar el desayuno – Y con su acostumbrada sonrisa salio rumbo a la cocina.

Nabiki se deleitaba con sus regalos, un par de zapatos, un libro de administración y extorsión, una chaqueta, y demás paquetes.

-Que has recibido –Pregunto Akane a Ranma.

-Nada que se pueda comparar a lo de ayer –Este comentario hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Ranma…-Sonrío tomando otra caja en al cual se leía su nombre y quien la había enviado- vaya es de Ryoga –Dijo con alegría, ante la molestia del chico.

-No se cansa –bufó molesto sin dejar de mirar sus nuevas muñequeras.

Akane ignoró tal comentario y abrió el paquete, encontrando una delgada y fina pulsera con diferentes colgantes en forma de diversos animales- ¡¡Es tan linda!! –y emocionada la colocó en su muñeca ante la mirada celosa de Ranma, la cual fue notada por ella.

-No tan linda como cierto regalo que recibí ayer –Sonrío calmando con ello a su prometido.

Nabiki quien había estado por unos momentos fingiendo su atención en sus presentes, hablo –Vaya vaya, hermanita y que tanto hicieron tu y Ranma ayer en el ático –arqueó una ceja con picardía.

-Nosotros no hablamos mucho –dijo con temor Akane.

-Cierto, preferimos estar cada uno en un extremo opuesto en la habitación –Apoyó Ranma.

-Aja si…-Río Nabiki.

-Por cierto, ayer no vi ni a Shampoo, ni a Ukyo, ni a Kodashi- Cambio drásticamente el tema la menor de las Tendo, lo que hizo poner a sudar frío a Nabiki.

-Ah pues ellas…- "piensa, piensa" se decía mentalmente

-Ellas no pudieron asistir –Respondió inocentemente Kasumi al entrar al salón –Shampoo tuvo que viajar a China con su abuela y Mouse –Colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla, tomando sus ojo como signo de recordar lo que sabía- ah si Ukyo decidió pasar estos días con su familia y Kodashi viajó –Finalizo sonriendo.

-Así que no estuvieron –Dijo arrastrando cada palabra Ranma, mientras miraba a una nerviosa Nabiki, quien con su mirada trataba de decirle que no dijera nada del negocio enfrente de Kasumi.

Akane se limitó a mover en negativa su cabeza, mientras tomaba otra caja con su nombre y procedía a abrirla.

-No –Respondió nuevamente una sonriente Kasumi, dejando el Té sobre la mesa.

Ranma rió divertido al ver las caras y gestos de miedo que tenia su cuñada –Entonces espero que me devuelvas lo que…

-Me prestaste –dijo cortando la frase del chico- lo haré, no te preocupes –Sonrío aún nerviosa.

-No comprendo de que hablan –Dijo Kasumi de manera inocente.

-De un libro que le presté –Dijo Ranma sonriendo burlonamente.

-Si..de eso…Kasumi no quieres que te ayude en la cocina –Se puso de pie tomando la mano de su hermana.

-Claro –Dijo extrañada, siendo jalada por Nabiki

-¿Cuanto te costó? –Habló Akane al ver salir a sus dos hermanas.

-3000 yens –Dijo indignado su prometido- ahora caigo, por eso no me habían molestado

-Y eso seguro te molesta –Hablo molesta por los celos.

Ranma le miró desconcertado, y ahora que había dicho para molestarla,… hasta que cayó en cuenta- No, al contrario –Sonrío- Y aprovechando que no habrá interrupciones ¿que te parece dar un paseo?

Tal propuesta hizo olvidar toda molestia a la chica, quien se limitó a sonreír y asentir- Solo voy por mi chaqueta, ya regreso-se puso de pie, pero antes de hacerlo completamente fue detenida por la mano de Ranma – que suced..-fue acallada por un corto beso, que la dejó algo sorprendida.

-Hacia bastante que no recibía uno –le miró prácticamente con un puchero-

-Podrían vernos –susurro la joven observando aquellos ojos suplicantes- pero..da igual –sonrío y nuevamente se acercó a él dándole otro beso un poco más largo que el primero- Bueno si quieres mas de estos, dejame ir por mi chaqueta –Sonrío coquetamente poniendose de pie-

-Entonces no tardes –sonrió embelesado ante el asentimiento de la chica quien se encaminaba saliendo de la habitación. _"Definitivamente esa chica, su Akane, sería la única capaz de hacerle sentir triste y feliz a la vez, la única a la cual podría amar por sobre todo y todos, solo ella seria capaz de hacerle valiente o vulnerable con un gesto o una palabra y solamente Akane es la única con quien tendría deseo de compartir su vida… la amaré por siempre"_ se dijo así mismo en sus pensamientos, tocando el corazón que descendía en su cuello.

FIN

Notas de la Autora:

Como el año pasado, este no podría quedarme sin darles mi regalo de Navidad y Año nuevo, vale que va junto por que con tanto festejo no se si me de tiempo de venir a desearles mis mejores deseos en el día.

Así que espero les haya gustado, y a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo completito, pues gracias, igual me encantaría pusieran sus comentarios.

Por cierto, los otros fics, ya les he avanzado, esperaba poner esos avances acompañando a esta historia, pero no me dio tiempo de hacer la revisión de lo escrito, es decir, me enfoque al cien en este proyecto, y bueno solo les digo que ya hay avance y pronto estarán aquí para ser leídos por ustedes gente linda.

Saludos y…

¡ QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE MAGIA Y FELICIDAD, CON LA DICHA DE QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN!


End file.
